Geometria
by Miss Perfection
Summary: Ninguém sabe quem Ela é, e o que você faz. Mas que tal ela ajudar o Bad boy Malfoy a passar de ano?


A menina era doida. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava, no começo.

Andava por aí com seus óculos de aros fininhos, que quase caíam de seu nariz pequenininho quando ela ria, o que não acontecia com freqüência, pelo que eu sabia, já que raramente a víamos por essas bandas.

Haviam vários boatos, é claro: ela era traficante de drogas, era uma escrava latina [n/a: não é só a isa que tem um escravo sexual] que deixavam sair de casa apenas para ir à escola ou uma superstar disfarçada. Hannah Montana faz muito sucesso por aqui.  
>Mas quem ela realmente era, ou o que fazia, ninguém tinha idéia.<p>

Era um gênio na geometria, mas no quadro de monitores, que era famoso no colégio por ser onde os cdf's "disponibilizavam ajuda aos menos dotados", não havia nem sombra do nome dela.

Sempre conseguia se livrar dos trabalhos em grupo, e só não escapava das duplas.  
>Ao mesmo tempo em que eu reparava naquela menina estranha, me chamaram na diretoria, e me deram um ultimato: ou eu tirava 10 na prova final de geometria, ou repetiria o ano. Saí da sala cabisbaixo, e passei pela menina esquisita, que lia apoiada na parede, e que não me olhou quando eu passei.<br>E então, na aula de geometria, ela me escolheu como dupla. Para o trabalho final. Eu.  
>Dando risada de alguma piada que só ela entendeu, ela disse meu nome, e ajeitou os óculos enquanto todos na sala nos encaravam.<p>

Se eu sabia que ela sabia meu nome?  
>Ahm, não.<p>

Se ela já havia olhado na minha cara antes disso?  
>Não que eu saiba.<p>

Se ela olhou depois de me escolher sem nem me perguntar antes?  
>Absolutamente não.<br>_~*~_

A professora continuou a estranha escolha de duplas, mas _ela_não me encarou. Nem na próxima aula. Nem na outra.

Na próxima aula de geometria, quando começamos o trabalho, ela me olhou. E desde então, eu não consegui deixar de olhar pra ela.

Se eu entendia de geometria?  
>Com quem você pensa que está falando?<p>

Se ela tentou me ensinar?  
>Sim ao cubo.<p>

Se eu aprendi alguma coisa?  
>Que perguntar se 'MDC (mínimo divisor comum) é aquela marca de roupas?' faz ela gargalhar tanto que você ri, mesmo não entendendo uma vírgula.<br>_~*~ _

Depois desse acontecimento, eu parti para o ataque. Como bom e conhecido pegador, eu tinha minhas táticas básicas. Mas Xyz, que foi como apelidei minha parceira hipnótica e misteriosa, não se deixou levar pelo meu caloroso convite para um passeio no campo de rúgby.  
>Mandei flores, que acredito que serviram de comida para o cachorro dela, isto é, se ela tem um.<br>Coloquei muitos chocolates no armário dela, mas como ela não parece engordar um grama a cada vez que eu a vejo, ela deve ter dado para o cachorro também.

O trabalho chegou ao fim, e foi provavelmente o melhor que eu já entreguei. E com certeza, o que menos gostei de terminar.

Eu nunca sei o que ela vai fazer, essa não foi a última vez que ela me surpreendeu. [n/a: valeu, vidente.] Mas, depois de tanto tempo sem conseguir nada com ela, lavou minha alma ouvi-la se oferecer para estudar comigo para a prova final.

Só que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Nós estudamos. Muito. Mesmo. E não é que eu tenha esperado minha amiguinha comentar sobre as flores. Eu dava indiretas. E ela as ignorava maravilhosamente. Mas eu sei que ela entendia, pelo sorriso torto que sempre aparecia naquelas horas. E voltava nos meus sonhos para me assombrar.

A prova foi chegando, e com ela o fim da minha tortura mais adorada.  
>Xyz, minha detestavelmente adorável e apaixonante professorinha, passou a última instrução:<br>"Me entregue um resumo do que aprendeu."  
><em>~*~<em>

Juntei os números, as figuras, mas eles pareciam compor uma canção de ninar, e eu acordava pensando em sorrisos tortos e ouvindo gargalhadas.

Coloquei minha obra-prima final no armário dela, e saí correndo para a sala de geometria.

Cheguei à sala e fiz a prova. Ela não olhou pra mim quando eu entrei, levemente atrasado e ofegante, nem quando eu saí no final, sorrindo. Mas quando a vi depois, ela lia meu "resumo" apoiada no armário, com seu sorriso torto no rosto.

"Um quociente  
>apaixonou-se Um dia<br>Doidamente  
>Por uma incógnita.<p>

Olhou-a com seu olhar inumerável  
>E viu-a do ápice à base<br>Uma figura ímpar;  
>Olhos rombóides, boca trapezóide,<br>Corpo octogonal, seios eferóides,  
>Fez da sua<br>Uma vida  
>Paralela à dela<p>

Até que se encontraram  
>No infinito."<p>

~*~  
>Gabaritei a prova. E Xyz... Minha namorada comemorou bastante. E olha, ensinar nem é a melhor habilidade dela, juro. Ela ainda não gosta de passear no campo de rúgby. Mas estou ensinando-a a não-jogar golf, já que ela não me larga toda a vez que eu tento. Acho que ela ainda não se acostumou a olhar pra mim, então prefere manter os olhos fechados, entende? Falando assim, parece até que eu não adoro isso. Como se eu não adorasse tudo nela.<p>

Se eu passei de ano?  
>Aham, ahaam, aham-aham-aham.<p>

Se eu estou apaixonado pela misteriosa mais maravilhosa que existe?  
>O que você acha? Por que eu, Draco Malfoy, estaria escrevendo uma página inteira de um diário sobre Xyz... Hermione Granger se não estivesse?<p>

Se ela tem um cachorro?  
>Um rusky siberiano. Mas ele não gosta de flores.<p>

...

.  
>ah, sim... The End<p> 


End file.
